Christmas Lights
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra esperan pasar la víspera de Navidad juntos y felices, pero algunos problemas se presentarán para impedirlo. ¿Lograrán superarlos?


_¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

_Espero que todos hayan tenido una grandiosa Nochebuena con sus familias, amigos, con la gente que quieren y los quiere :D!_

_Parece que la Navidad me tenía un regalo y me inspiró con la hermosísima canción de Coldplay, Christmas Lights. Si quieren darle efecto a la lectura, escúchenla mientras leen. No se arrepentirán :)  
_

_Ojalá que disfruten este USxUK :D!_

_**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque yo desee todo lo contrario. **_

_¡A leer!**  
**_

* * *

¡Maldito idiota americano!

Americano tenía que ser para no entender, para hacerlo enojar, para que pelearan y todo se arruinara. Todo era culpa de Estados Unidos.

¿O, quizás, había sido culpa suya?

Por exagerar, por no dejar hablar a Estados Unidos, por gritarle cosas que se suponía ya había superado.

_Oh, boy._

Ahora, Estados Unidos se había ido dando un portazo, sin decir dónde iba (Aunque a él no le interesaba, _en ese momento_).

"_Pero, Arthur, escúchame, no es fecha para que discutamos esto_"

"_¡Cada vez que las cosas están mal huyes como un cobarde, Alfred! Y así te haces llamar héroe_"

"_Pensé que habíamos solucionado esos problemas. ¡Pero se nota que sigues siendo un viejo amargado y rencoroso!"_

"_Tú sigues siendo un niñito inmaduro e insolente, que no es capaz de ponerse en el lugar del otro"_

"_Es imposible discutir contigo. ¡Me voy!"_

"¡_Sí!, vete, ¡cobarde!"_

Era víspera de Navidad y habían peleado. No pudo evitar sentir que lo había arruinado todo. Habían estado tan ilusionados de pasar juntos estas fechas. Sus planes se habían visto amenazados por el temporal de nieve que afectaba a Europa, pero Estados Unidos había logrado llegar a Inglaterra sin problemas. No se habían visto en semanas y cuando se abrazaron en el aeropuerto de Heathrow fue como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieran en el lugar al que pertenecían.

Y, ahora, él lo había arruinado. ¿O habían sido los dos?

¡Qué más daba! Estados Unidos andaba quien sabía dónde y él, ¿Qué podía hacer?

**OoO**

Suspiró profundo y marcó el número de Estados Unidos. El tono de espera sonó y sonó hasta que la llamada pasó a un Buzón de Mensajes. Inglaterra cortó la llamada, sabiendo que el americano no le había querido contestar.

— _Stupid, spoiled brat!_—masculló por lo bajo, Inglaterra— Estúpido insensible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Inglaterra tomó su abrigo junto con sus llaves y salió a buscar a ciegas a Estados Unidos. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero comenzaría por buscar en los alrededores. Por el frío que hacía era muy probable que no estuviera lejos.

Salió de su casa, escuchando a sus vecinos reír y celebrar junto a sus seres queridos. Al caminar a un parque cercano a su casa, podía ver las luces adornando las ventanas, a algunos niños correr por los pasillos, una familia haciendo un brindis. Esa vista de su gente feliz, celebrando, le llenó el corazón de gozo, pero una parte de él seguía estando congelada.

Al llegar al parque, esperaba encontrar a Estados Unidos en la banquilla de siempre, donde los días soleados de verano se sentaban a tomar un helado y donde los días de invierno simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Pero no estaba.

Suspiró y se sentó en la banquilla.

"_Alfred, where are you?"_

**OoO**

Tomó su auto y corrió hacia el Starbucks más cercano y no se desilusionó al ver que estaba cerrado. Era víspera de Navidad, pero no perdía nada con intentar. El americano siempre olvidaba esos pequeños detalles, así que no estaba de más probar. Faltaba un poco más de 45 minutos para Medianoche y él seguía sin encontrar ni pista de Estados Unidos.

El siguiente lugar que probó fue el McDonald's más cercano. Dada las constantes visitas del americano, Inglaterra había aprendido la ubicación de casi todos los McDonald's de Londres, así que no demoró mucho en llegar y comprobar que, al igual que Starbucks, estaba cerrado. Suspiró con aire derrotado, quizás era mejor regresar a casa y esperar que Estados Unidos volviera.

Intentó llamar una vez más a su móvil, pero el americano, una vez más, ignoró la llamada.

Inglaterra, subió a su auto y en vez de manejar a su casa fue directo hacia la ribera del Támesis, donde se alzaba imponente el London Eye, observó las luces de navidad bañando su ciudad y la soledad en las calles le dio una fuerte sensación de desamparo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Estados Unidos que sin él, las celebraciones no eran lo mismo.

Era cierto que él aún tenía rencores del pasado, había querido y sufrido mucho. Pasó de ser un gran imperio con mucho poder, tierras e influencia a una pequeña islita situada en el norte de Europa, menospreciada por los del continente, en constantes problemas con sus hermanos y vista como el perrito faldero de Estados Unidos. Era malhablado, gruñón, demasiado perfeccionista y, a veces, el tono de sermón que traían sus palabras, enojaba al americano, demasiado independiente para que alguien le dijera qué y cómo hacer las cosas.

"_Oh boy…"_

Estados Unidos tampoco lo hacía mal. Sabía darle donde más le dolía. Era caprichoso y muchísimas veces inmaduro. No pensaba antes de hablar y sus comentarios sacaban chispas en el inglés orgulloso. Se tomaba la vida muy a la ligera…y él, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, aún no podía confiar del todo en el americano.

¿Qué pasaría si Estados Unidos se iba de nuevo? No podía dejar de pensar que existía esa posibilidad, si había sucedido una vez, ¿Por qué no iba a suceder de nuevo? El americano lo acusaba de que no confiaba en él e Inglaterra siempre lo negaba, a sabiendas que mentía descaradamente, por eso el americano se había enfurecido tanto con el inglés.

Pero, a pesar del miedo, lo quería. Y lo quería a su lado, ahora.

**OoO**

Quedaban 15 minutos para Medianoche y Estados Unidos aún no llegaba a casa. Inglaterra había llegado hacía pocos minutos, la radio lo recibió con _Christmas Lights_ de Coldplay (no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado el aparato encendido). Para hacer hora, avivó el fuego de la chimenea y fue a la cocina a hacerse una taza de té.

— Preferiría un buen ron, pero si llega Alfred...

"_Like some drunken in this city  
I go singing out of tune  
Singing how I always loved you, darling  
And I always will_"

Al volver a la sala, decidió apagar la radio. Quería esperar en silencio a Estados Unidos, miró por la ventana si había alguna señal del americano y descubrió que los copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer, dándole todo un aire navideño al paisaje de su vecindario. Sin embargo, él no podía alegrarse del todo, ahora que comenzaba a nevar, su preocupación por Alfred aumentaba. No recordaba si estaba bien abrigado, si habría salido con dinero. Si nevaba era porque estaba haciendo frío y no quería que nada malo le pasara al americano.

Se sentó en el sillón de su sala de estar, echó una mirada rápida al reloj, eran las 23:55. Sintió que la pena se agolpaba en su pecho, tenía ganas de llorar por haberlo echado todo a perder. Respiró hondo un par de veces, mirando al techo, para que las lágrimas no cayeran y tomó el último sorbo de su taza de té.

A las 00.00 del 25 de Diciembre, el móvil de Inglaterra comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Alfred! —contestó el inglés, rápidamente.

— Arthur, ¿Puedes abrirme? Me estoy congelando —el tono neutro del americano no le dio ninguna señal al inglés. No sabía si seguía enojado o no.

— Y-Ya voy.

Al abrir un sonriente Estados Unidos, con algunos copos de nieve enredados en el pelo, le tendía una rosa.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una rosa roja en vísperas de Navidad? —preguntó Estados Unidos, mientras Inglaterra tomaba la rosa entre sus manos.

— _Merry Christmas, Iggy!_ —exclamó el americano, abrazándolo.

— _Merry Christmas, Alfred _—susurró el inglés, en el cálido abrazo, para luego inclinarse y besarlo en los labios.

El americano felizmente le correspondió, apretando aún más al inglés entre sus brazos.

**OoO**

— No pensabas que te iba a dejar solo en Navidad, _right, Iggy?_

— Me tenías preocupado, _git_.

Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, el americano abrazando al inglés, mientras veían por la ventana como se amontonaba la nieve que caía silenciosa, afuera.

Estados Unidos besó la mejilla de Inglaterra. Cuando este se volvió y quedaron cara a cara, el americano sonrió.

— _I love you, Arthur._

— _I love you, too, insufferable git._

Estados Unidos rió ante la respuesta del inglés y apretó un poco más el abrazo. Los papeles de regalo estaban tirados, aún, en el piso. Los regalos recibidos brillaban, bajo la luz de la chimenea, en la mesa de centro donde reposaban una taza de té y un tazón de café.

"_Those Christmas Lights  
Light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then, all my troubles will be gone  
Ohh Christmas Lights keep shining on"_

_

* * *

_

_¡Ta-Dah!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer, gente!_

_See you around~  
_


End file.
